Innocence
by Jenn1244
Summary: Reposted. Harry wants to have a baby with Draco and Draco wants to have a baby with Harry but what happens when they get the biggest surprise of there lives. WARNING male/male pregency if you don't like it please don't read you have been officially warned
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Surprise

Harry's Surprise

Authors Note: hey everybody I'm back. YAY. This is my sequel to The One. I know finally right. j/k. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You should also read the first installment of this story so that you're not confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All is owned by JK Rowling. I only own the story and the plot.

Summary: Harry wants to have a baby with Draco and Draco wants to have a baby with Harry but what happens when they get the biggest surprise of there lives.

Harry and Draco had been living at Hogwarts for two years now and had gotten married six months after they had moved in to there new home. They had even invited the remainder of the Weasly's to there wedding which was a surprise from Draco. Harry had been so happy to have them there and they told him how much they loved him and that he was still a part of there family. All in all life was good for Harry and Draco.

They both were content that they finally had what they had always wanted the love of another and the best jobs in the world. Harry however content with life wanted to have a family with Draco. He knew that male wizards could bare children but he didn't know if Draco would be open to the idea of having a baby. They had only been married for a year now and Harry was afraid the Draco would think that they were moving to fast.

Little did Harry know though that Draco wanted the same thing but Draco on the other hand was all ready pregnant. He had found out last week when he had gone to see Madam Pomfrey when he thought he had the flu. Harry had been very worried about Draco and made him go see Madam Pomfrey to see what was wrong. Draco had lied to Harry and told him that it was just the muggle flu and Harry had been ok with that and neither one had mentioned it again. Draco had wanted to tell Harry but then chickened out at the last minute and telling Harry that he needed to lay down. Draco didn't know whether Harry wanted a baby so soon either but he was about to get a shock himself.

Tbc…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions

Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as i did writting it.

Draco was still not feeling well at all. His morning sickness was getting worse and he it was getting harder to hide his increasing bump every day he had tried giving Harry little hints but he just wasn't getting it at all. He had to go for the truth even though that was not something he wanted to do for fear that Harry wouldn't want this baby.

Harry had noticed that Draco hadn't been feeling well still but Draco kept insisting it was just the muggle flu still and that he would go back to Pomfrey's office in the morning to get more medicine for his allying stomach. Harry was very worried about Draco but he was also hiding something from him to which he desperately wanted to tell him. Harry had found out that he was in fact pregnant the day after Draco had. He had wondered why Madam Pomfrey had a very bright smile on her face and congratulated him profusely afterwards.

Harry had also been dropping little hints to Draco like when they went to Hogsmead for the weekend they would pass by little shops with the most adorable baby clothes and furniture and Harry would mention how cute it was. Draco would change the subject and they would keep on walking. Harry had decided to tell Draco tonight at dinner he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know whether Draco would be supportive or not and it was getting harder for him as well to keep his growing bump hidden.

Harry and Draco both walked in to the great hall together both looking rather anxious but neither one letting on what the other was thinking. "Draco hun I have something to tell you" Harry said in a very scared voice. "Actually Harry so do I see and I can't keep it a secret any longer". Neither where sure what the other was going to say so instead they both just blurted it out. "Draco I'm pregnant". "Harry I'm pregnant". Both gave stunned looks and the other took it for something worse than what it was.

"Harry what you mean you're pregnant?" you can't be pregnant at the same time as I am and when did you find out?" Draco asked frantically trying to wrap his brain around what was happening. Harry a little stunned still began to tell Draco exactly when and removed the charm that he had put on himself as did Draco.

"Draco I have been trying to tell you for over a month now but I was so afraid that you didn't want children yet and that it was too soon." "Harry I was feeling the same way as you but I can't believe it were both pregnant at the same time it's amazing. "So that's why you've been sick all this time and telling me it was the muggle flu I should have known you better than that but I guess we were in the same boat." "Draco I think though we have a lot to talk about. At that both Draco and Harry left the great hall with a whole room of eyes on them. TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harry and Draco Make plans

Chapter 3: Harry and Draco Make plans

Authors Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter please review and lots of smutty ness is to come.

Once they had left the Great Hall for the night they had decided to go back to there room and have a serious conversation as there new bundles of joy that were now having. Once they got back to the room Harry was the first to speak. "Draco I'm so excited now but I'm also terrified I mean one baby was a big deal but now were having two, how are we going to handle this". "Harry the same way we handle everything well not everything because that would involve me throwing a hissy fit and then having lots of hot make up sex after the fight".

"I'm scared to but I think that we can handle this we've handled a lot worse like Voldermort and Death Eaters I think we can deal with two babies and besides now I get to go shopping." Draco was beaming at the thought of spending loads of money on baby items Harry was still a little freaked but he was glad that they didn't have to hide this from each other anymore. Harry wanted this as much as Draco did they were just going to have to make some adjustments to there lifestyles that's all.

"Draco we need to make an appointment at St. Mugos so that we can have check ups and also find out if were having boys or girls or both." Harry was to beaming at this point he just couldn't contain his excitement anymore. Draco noticed the change in Harry's eyes from fear to extreme excitement at the thought of finding out the sex of there sons, or daughters.

He to had wanted to find out so as well but he didn't know if Harry wanted it to be a surprise or not. How about I owl them tomorrow and then we can go from there. "How about we go out to a nice dinner tomorrow night just the two of us asked Draco." "Oh that sounds like a good idea then maybe we can have a nice relaxing night in after wards."

Tbc……


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The big surprise

Chapter 4: The big surprise

Authors Note: Hey everybody I'm back yay. here is the long awaited update. Hope you enjoy.

Draco had made Harry's and his appointment for the very next day at St. Mugos. They both were so excited and Harry had planned a very romantic dinner for the two of them after wards to celebrate there news. "Draco hurry up were going to be late" shouted Harry. Draco shot Harry a glare but hurried up and finished fixing his hair.

They apperated to St. Mugos where they then went to the front desk to check in for there appointment. A scrawny little witch with a funny little hat on greeted them with a little too much enthusiasm and told them where to go.

They walked hand and hand to the elevators both feeling rather relived and nervous. "Draco I'm a little nervous" "I know you are but were finally going to know where were having boys or girls and we can finally decorate there room, Draco said excitedly. Harry just looked at him for a moment but he too felt the same way.

They got in to the elevator and pushed the up arrow to where they had to go. All the while Harry kept thinking how lucky he was to finally have Draco in his life and to be having a baby with the love of his life. They finally reached the 24th floor and stepped off the elevator and walked to the door that read Dr. Phoenix. They walked in and checking in with the front desk person and she told them to take a seat that the doctor would be with them shortly.

As they sat and waited for the doctor Draco thought about how much his own life had changed in a matter of a few years. He had been destined to be a death eater but had rebelled and killed his father, and finally got the love of his life who he was having a baby with. Finally the medi witch came out the door and "yelled for them to come in the office. She was surprised to see the savoir of the wizarding world pregnant and his husband as well.

She led them in to the little room where there were all kinds of devices muggle and magically laying around. "The doctor will be with you shortly" she told them. "Harry this is really it isn't it. I'm so excited. "Me too" replied Harry as he squeezed Dracos hand lightly and Draco leaned in and kissed Harry passionately. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth as Draco slid his hand down to rest on Harry's arse. Just as things got more heated the doctor walked in and caught a half dazed Harry and a very blushing Draco.

Doctor Phoenix was a little stunned at first but recovered quickly. "Hello I'm Doctor Phoenix". He shook both of there hands as Harry and Draco introduced themselves. "I see you're here for your check up and to find out if your having boys or girls stated the doctor." They both nodded. Well let's get started then.

This is a first for me you see I've never had to male wizards pregnant at the same time it's just such a phenomenon. Draco and Harry looked at each other quite surprised but said nothing as the doctor had them lay down and lift up there shirts so that the ultrasound could begin. The doctor flicked his wand and a tube of gel flew in to his had. Before Harry or Draco could ask what it was for the Dr. Phoenix told them first." This gel will help me use the ultrasound machine so I can see how your babies are doing.

After a few minutes the Dr. Phoenix applied the gel on Harry and Dracos growing stomachs and proceed to move the wand around each of them. He got quite a surprise after only a minute. Draco saw the doctors shocked face and started to panic what if there was something wrong he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to there precious children.

Harry saw Draco stiffen and wondered what was wrong had Draco seen something wrong? "Dr. Phoenix is everything ok with are babies"? asked Harry. Oh quite yes Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. They both relaxed but still saw the doctors shocked face. "It seems that you Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are not just having two babies you having sextuplets.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Draco and Harry have fun

Chapter 5: Draco and Harry have fun.

Authors Note: Warning lots of smutty ness.

You're having sextuplets exclaimed doctor Phoenix. Draco and Harry just sat there and gaped at the doctor for what seemed like an eternity until Harry finally spoke up. "Doctor do you mean that Draco and I are having six kids each"? "Oh why yes Mr. Potter-Malfoy you are indeed having a dozen kids". "This has never happened before in all my years it's a miracle really" exclaimed the doctor.

Harry was still shocked but incredibly excited however Draco hadn't said anything yet and he was wondering whether he really happy or not. Draco sat there stunned he had heard what both the doctor and Harry had said but he just couldn't believe it they were going to have twelve kids and for the life of him he couldn't think he had to get out of there before he said the wrong thing. Draco was scared how where they going to do this how the hell did this happened?

Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's who gave him a look at like what are you doing. With that Draco walked out of the doctor's office leaving Harry along for the first time in years. Harry thanked the doctor for the wonderful news and he made there next appointments he had to go find Draco he felt horrible to think that Draco didn't want this after all and now it was to late. Harry apperated back to the castle to find Draco alone in there room.

Draco was just laying there thinking about how there whole lives had just changed so drastically in a matter of minutes. How were they going to do this? Everything was so confusing. He felt his lover slide in the bed next to him and wrap his arms around him. "Draco honey are you ok?" When Draco didn't answer right away Harry began to cry and that finally got Dracos attention.

"Harry please don't cry I'm sorry I walked out on you I'm just so scared as to what were going to do and as to how to handle this?" "Don't you think though that I'm just as scared as you are have you forgotten that were in this together now?" Draco had indeed forgotten this and realized what he had done and began to cry himself at his own stupidity.

"Harry I'm so sorry I really am happy I was just so surprised at what the doctor had said that I forgot that we are in this together. "Can you forgive me"? Harry of course couldn't stand seeing Draco cry and he knew that Draco meant what he had said. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco with so much force he knocked him backwards on the bed. Draco had been taken aback for a second but began to kiss Harry back. Draco moaned in to the kiss and began trailing his hands down Harry's back.

Harry began to unbutton Draco's shirt so that he could kiss every inch of Draco's skin. Harry nibbled on Draco's neck down his shoulders to his nipples which he began to nip and suck on each one in his path. Soon Harry made it to Draco's swollen belly and began to place delicate kisses all around it. Harry looked up to see Draco's reaction and found tears in his eyes. Draco was enjoying the sensations that Harry was causing and he just couldn't get enough of it especially when he had seen Harry kiss his swollen belly.

Harry undid Draco's trousers and pulled them down all with his boxers. This left Draco completely naked and Harry still fully clothed. Harry then pulled off his shirt, shoes, socks, trousers, then finally his boxers which when he was done could see the hungry look that Draco was giving him and it almost made him cum right then and there.

Harry climbed back upon the bed and began kissing Draco again.

Draco was enjoying this but wanted more so he flipped them over so that he could show Harry just how much he loved him. Draco began kissing down Harry's collar bone and neck where he then began showing the same attention to Harry's nipples as Harry had Dracos.

Draco kissed all the way down not stopping till he got to Harry's weeping erection. Draco began licking and sucking then slide Harry's organ all the way in his mouth. "oh my god Draco yes please more" Harry was a moaning mass as he grab Dracos head to hold him place as he sucked him off. Draco nipped and sucked then began to fondle Harry's balls all the while Harry was moaning his name. Harry couldn't take anymore of this teasing he needed Draco inside him now. "Draco please I need you now."

That was all it took for Draco who climbed back up and whispered a lubrication charm and started to flip Harry over but Harry stopped him. "No Draco I want to see you". They had only ever done this position once before but Draco obeyed and coated Harry's insides with the lube to get him ready once that was done Draco entered Harry in one swift motion. They both moaned in unison and Draco began pumping in and out of Harry. They began kissing and touching anywhere they could never once losing eye contact. Draco started to rub his hand up and down Harry's length until they both finally came.

Draco pulled out of Harry and Harry snuggled in to Draco's chest. "Harry I really am excited about this you know." Harry only reply was to smile up at Draco and kiss him good night before fallen in to a wonderful dream filled sleep.

Tbc……


	6. Chapter 6

Baby shower

Baby shower

Authors Note: hope you all like

Everyone in the castle was getting ready for the surprise baby shower for Draco and Harry. Decorations were magically hung from the rafters to the windows. Even the magical ceiling in the great hall was made to look like storks were flying all around. Head Mistress McGonagall had helped plan the whole event from start to finish along with Mrs. Weasley who Harry had recently seen after a visit to the burrow to explain his actions of why he had left in the first place. She had meet Harry with open arms and told him there were no hard feelings at all and that she completely understood.

Mrs. Weasley was very excited to learn about Harry and Draco and that they were expecting. From then on they had been planning the biggest surprise party in the world. Everything was in place now all they had to do was get Harry and Draco down here without them suspecting anything. The headmistress had all ready sent for Harry and Draco saying that there was an emergency meeting that they needed to attend.

Harry and Draco were finally on there way down to the great hall for there meeting. It was taking a little longer than usual because both were six months pregnant with six kids a piece. Both were extremely excited and couldn't wait for there new arrivals to be here all ready. They didn't want to find out what there were having so they decided to make it a surprise.

Secretly Harry wanted to know but for Draco's sake they made it a surprise. Harry and Draco finally made it to there destination and walked in through the heavy wooden doors when everyone shouted surprise. Both Harry and Draco jumped a foot from the shock but quickly calmed down once they saw what was going on. Draco was the first to look around at everyone that was there. Some of Draco's old friends that hadn't been death eaters were there and most of Gryffindor was there too including Ginny and Neville Longbottom.

Both Harry and Draco had tears in there eyes. They couldn't believe that everyone would so love to do something so great for them. Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley and Headmistress McGonagall and ran up and hugged them both for everything that they had done for him and Draco. He was so happy to have so many wonderful people in his life. Draco walked up next Harry and thanked Mrs. Weasley and the Headmistress for everything as well. "Draco I can't believe that they've done this just for us." Draco was still speech less so all he could do was hug Harry tightly. "So who wants to open presents?"

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Three Months Later

Three Months Later.

Authors Note: The end is here. i hope everyone likes this story as much i as liked writting it please review and let me know what you think but please no flames.

Finally the babies were on there way. Nine months of preparing was coming down to this and finally they were going to have the family they had both always dreamed of. Both Harry and Draco were lying in beds next to each both in extreme pain but both glad that this moment was finally here.

Draco looked over and smiled at Harry seeing his husband in as much pain as he was but so glad that they were in this together. The pain left Harry's face long enough for him to look at Draco as well and return his husbands smile. "Draco can you believe it our babies are about to be born I'm so excited I can't wait to see them." "Me either Harry, me either."

Finally Draco and Harry were ready to be wheeled in to the delivery room. Dr. Phoenix entered the delivery room right after and saw that both Harry and Draco were ready. Because this was a multiple birth the old fashioned way was not an option so the babies were going to be born by magic instead, which was faster and had minimal pain. "You both are going to feel some slight pain but it will all be over soon." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it for reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

Dr. Phoenix waved his wand and a bright yellow flash of light shot out and split in two and entered Harry and Draco at the exact same time. Both screamed out in pain but neither let go of each others hand. Harry felt this weird sensation coursing through him then he felt like he was completely connected to everything and he could feel the babies leaving his body and all of a sudden the yellow light was gone and Harry opened his eyes to see that there twelve babies had been born.

Draco was having a whole different reaction then his husband was having. Draco was in pain. It felt like he was being spilt in two and all he could do was hold on for the ride. He just hoped that Harry was ok and that there kids would all be ok. Finally the pain stopped and Draco felt Harry squeeze his hand and he finally opened his eyes to see his new family as well.

Draco and Harry were blessed to have six girls and six boys. "Harry we did it there so beautiful I can't believe it there really here, came Dracos tearful voice." "Now all we have to do is name these beautiful angels." Harry and Draco beamed at there family with tears in there eyes and couldn't be happier. They had come up with names a month ago after much discussion.

For there six girls there names were Lilly Ann, Ginny Michelle, Hermione Angelina, Molly Sarah, Luna Amber , and Astoria Emma. For the boys they had decided on Anthony William, Severus Thomas, Albus Percival, James Sirius, Ronald Matthew, and Cedric Austin Potter-Malfoy. Now there lives were finally complete and Harry and Draco finally had everything they ever wanted and more.


End file.
